According to the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Standard a wireless telecommunication network has to work without soft handovers. This means that only a source cell and a target cell are involved in a handover procedure of a mobile device from the source cell to the target cell.
WO 2009/064553 A1 describes a base station for a cellular communication system comprising a transceiver which receives measurement reports from a plurality of user equipments served by the base station. The measurement reports comprise receive signal quality indication for neighbour cells of the base station. An overlap processor determines a cell overlap indication for each of a set of neighbour cells in response to the receive signal quality indications and a handover control processor performs handover control in response to the cell overlap indications.